Without You
by aris45321
Summary: It's been ten years since they all played tennis together back in junior high. Everyone's getting married and starting their own family, except for poor Atobe. You think that he'd be the first to start a family but he's just waiting for the perfect girl. He shows up to an omiai and finds more than he expected. OCXAtobe
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fuyuki sat next to her elder sister. She had been forced to accompany her parents and her sister to am _omiai_ [1]. Countless times, Fuyuki has accompanied her sister to these things and every time she's found them to be extremely boring. However, she dared not say a single complaint to her mother having been brought up by strict manners. Today however, Fuyuki found the contestant quite intriguing and for once she was sort of glad she came.

Atobe Keigo had an ego so large that Fuyuki couldn't help dropping her lady-like manners to snort at him when he spoke. Everyone turned to stare at Fuyuki when she snorted but she was able to convince them that she found herself with a small cough when she woke.

"Ore-sama likes to play tennis in his spare time. If not for the sake of the corporation, Ore-sama would've achieved his dream of becoming a professional tennis player."

Another snort came from Fuyuki. Immediately though, she went into a fit of fake coughs to cover up her snort. Miura-san sent her younger daughter a glare for interrupting with her coughs.

The pompous Atobe kept talking, answering all the questions Fuyuki's parents bombarded him with. Fuyuki held her giggles the best she could but occasionally she had to cover them up with more coughs. When Fuyuki could not take it anymore and Miura-san looked quite aggravated, Fuyuki excused herself.

"May there be a place where I can rest for a bit. Any room will be fine." Fuyuki tried to be polite but inwardly gagged at how she sounded when she used "proper" language.

"There's a library next door." Atobe seemed to disregard Fuyuki's question and only gave her a short, simple reply. He didn't even ask for one of his servants to escort her.

Fuyuki then excused herself from the tea room and managed to find the library. Once safely inside she let all her giggles out. Out of all the suitors Fuyuki has met with her elder sister, this man was the most amazing by far. By amazing, she meant absolutely ridiculous. Sure he was handsome and smart but his ego was unsightly. He addressed himself in third person – Ore-sama. He looks down upon them even though they're probably around the same level of class. And lastly, it appears that he think he has some godly insight that allows him to see everything.

After a few hours, Fuyuki fell asleep on the sofa in the middle of the room. She felt herself being awakened by someone shaking her. She groggily stared up at the person who had awakened her. The person had silvery hair and… Instantly, Fuyuki jumped to her feet. She had thought her sister, Shizumi, would surely be the one to come fetch her.

"Your family is waiting for you outside." Atobe stated. He had to admit, this girl was intriguing as well. A light blush covered her cheeks and Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama brought you some medicine for your cough. It's best you take care of it before it gets worst." There was a hint of sarcasm laced into his words and Fuyuki noticed it. She stared blankly at the medicine; she feared that he found out she was only coughing to hide her ridicule of him.

"Thank you but I'm feeling much better now that I've napped." Fuyuki bowed to her sister's possible fiancée and made her way past the pompous man.

"By the way, your snorts are quite cute." He called out to her just as her fingers grazed the handle of the door.

Oh shoot, he knew. Fuyuki quickly fled downstairs to her family, leaving Atobe Keigo standing alone in his library laughing. Nothing escapes Atobe Keigo's insight.

[1]: omiai is the Japanese term for arranged marriage meeting


	2. Chapter 1

**I.**

Thank goodness she will never ever need to see _that_ man in her life again. Mrs. Miura had agreed with her youngest daughter that Atobe Keigo was too arrogant and bold for their sweet and shy Shizumi. Fuyuki's father, on the other hand, was quite dejected when he found out none of the women in his life liked his business partner's son.

"There's a patient waiting in room 3A; they just came in for a checkup. Can you handle it? I have to go oversee another patient." Oshitari Yuushi smiled softly at his young intern. Fuyuki was quick to respond to her senpai; she bowed politely in greeting first and then obliged to his request.

Oshitari Yuushi was a doctor during the day. At night, he was a romantic novelist known for writing descriptive love scenes [1]. Fuyuki found him quite weird but she was grateful that he volunteered to take her under his wing. He was an exceptional doctor with the -Hospital [2] nearly his. On top of his smartness, Fuyuki had to admit he was also quite handsome. All the patients and nurses swooned over him.

Fuyuki grabbed a clipboard with the necessary forms and marched her way to room 3A. This was going to be the first time she would be handling a patient by herself. When she reached room 3A she gave a knock. A "come in" responded her, giving her the clear to enter.

"Aaahn? You're a doctor?"

Fuyuki gaped at the man. Not only was he the much hated Atobe Keigo but he was merely wearing a hospital gown and underwear. The young intern excused herself hastily and raced out the door to find her teacher.

Yuushi was just finishing with his young patient when Fuyuki burst into his room with her face completely flushed red. "It's very unprofessional to burst into other patient's rooms." He gave her a quick scolding as he handed his patient a lollipop for doing a good job.

"Why didn't you tell me he was a guy?" Fuyuki stumbled out her words after the young boy and his mother left. The blue haired doctor smirked slightly, so this was what made his cute little intern blush so red.

"It's rare but sometimes female doctors will have to do a checkup on males. And male doctors to do the same thing to a female patient." She had nothing to say to that; it was true. Yuushi chuckled in a teasing manner at the silence she gave him. She was so cute. "I'll let you keep your innocence for a little longer, but one of these days I need to train you."

The blush on Fuyuki's face had gone away but after that comment her face lit up bright red again. "So innocent." Yuushi chuckled. [3]

[1]: I don't mean scenes like Fifty Shades of Grey.

[2]: - I learned in literature you can put a dash to signify an unknown place instead of making a place up.

[3]: I guess not everyone knew this but this story takes place like 10 years later than the _Prince of Tennis_ story line. All the seniors are 26. Shizumi means quiet beauty and she is 26. Fuyuki is 22.


	3. Chapter 2

**II.**

"You gave my cute little intern quite the scare." Yuushi sniggered as he checked over his friend's wrist.

Atobe let out a laugh of his own, "Was she shocked by Ore-sama's perfect body?"

Yuushi rolled his eyes at his friend before scoffing at him, "Why are you in a hospital gown anyways? Didn't you just want your wrist checked?"

"The nurse handed me a hospital gown and told me to put it on." Atobe responded passively. The blue haired doctor sighed; those nurses were too giddy when they saw a male patient. "I never expected Fuyuki to march into my room though." Atobe continued, but he didn't direct the sentence towards his friend instead it was as if he was saying it more to himself.

"How do you know Fuyuki?" Yuushi raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Her sister and I met for an _omiai_." Atobe answered with a light smirk. When both parties first met each other, Atobe had disregarded the younger Miura. But when she let out consistent fake coughs throughout their meeting Atobe became annoyed; only a fool would believe she was actually sick. When he reached his tolerance level, Atobe stared into the young woman with his insight. After that, he found his attention diverted away from Fuyuki's older sister and Mrs. Miura. Instead, he was very interested in Fuyuki. A woman actually dared to laugh at him; not to mention, her name meant something very becoming to Atobe.

On the other side of the hospital, Fuyuki sat in her office trying to calm herself down. Some nurses found out that she saw Atobe Keigo in a hospital gown and underwear; they instantly crowded around her and asked for details. Fuyuki retained her dignity and replied very professionally to the nurses, "It is a pedagogical practice that doctors do not gossip about their patients unless it is for the sake of their health." The nurses responded back with loud complaints but slowly they dispersed back to their work when they didn't get any juicy gossip.

"How's my little intern doing?"

Fuyuki looked up from her paper work. Her teacher was leaning against the door frame with a sly smirk spread across his face. "Senpai," she greeted him with a curt bow and then immediately shoved some files into his hands. "While you were taking care of _that_ patient, I went to your other patients and oversaw them." Fuyuki stuttered out.

"The patient in 3A wants to talk to you. After that, you may return home for the day." Yuushi put up his poker face; on the inside he was smirking like crazy. This was more entertaining than any romantic novel he's read or written. Perhaps Atobe's and Fuyuki's ordeal could become his next hit in romantic literature. Yuushi smirked to himself as he began thinking up the story lines for his new book.

Fuyuki nodded meekly. She can't refuse a patient; it is very unprofessional. If Oshitari-senpai puts in her resume "she lets her feelings get in the way of seeing patients," her dream of becoming a doctor would surely crumble. The young intern breathed deeply before knocking on room 3A. She hoped with all her heart that he'd be dressed fully at least. Fuyuki turned the doorknob when she heard a response and entered the room. Fuyuki let out the breath she was holding; good, he was fully dressed.

"You came back Dr. Miura." He was teasing her; he even addressed her as Dr. Miura when he probably knew she was still an intern.

"I'm no doctor yet, just an intern. Please just address me as Miura-san. Dr. Oshitari told me you needed something. I can't provide any official diagnostics but –"

"You talk too much."

With his rude words, Fuyuki forgot all about her embarrassing encounter thirty minutes before and in turn became hostile towards him. Still, she cannot back sass him while in uniform but she made it clear with her hints that she did not like him.

"Ore-sama is inviting you to a party of his." Fuyuki parted her lips to retort a rejection but Atobe didn't allow room for her to complain. "I already talked it over with Oshitari. You will be excused for that day."

"What if I don't want to go?" Fuyuki quickly spoke so that Atobe couldn't cut her off.

"If you reject my offer, there will be serious consequences. Don't try to test me."

Fuyuki huddled by the door. Suddenly, Atobe snatched one of Fuyuki's wrists and pulled her deeper into the room. "Aaahn? Are you trying to run away from Ore-sama again? You're not allowed to leave. Ore-sama has more to say." Atobe smirked at the frozen girl. Her defiance sparked an interest inside him. He didn't care if she was four years younger than him or that she was the younger sister of an _omiai_ partner. He just wanted her.


	4. Chapter 3

**III.**

"Why that's marvelous!" Mr. Miura cheered upon hearing the news that his friend's son has taken a liking to his youngest daughter. "I have to call Atobe-san right now."

"Do whatever you want; I have no objections to you dating him. However, please remind yourself that he will be taking over the Atobe Corporation in a few weeks. Don't upset him and make him break the business contract between his company and ours." Mrs. Miura stated sternly to her Fuyuki while she took a graceful sip of her tea.

"Yes Mama, of course."

Once she got the news over with, Fuyuki retired to her bedroom for the night.

"Oh. My life sucks." Fuyuki groaned, pacing frantically about her large bedroom. "I really hope that Yuushi-senpai does not let me go to the party. Please!" Eventually, Fuyuki, growing tired of her pacing, settled in her bed with her night wear. "You add stress to my life." Fuyuki breathed out, thinking about _that man_, before shutting off her light and drifting off.

The next morning. Yuushi stood waiting in his intern's office. He glanced down at his wrist watch – 8:12. _A little late._ Looking around the small office in a bored manner, Yuushi caught eye of a crumbled up note in the trash bin. It had the fancy handwriting of Atobe's, no way to mistake it. "What a guy." Yuushi started contemplating; so Atobe has a thing for his young intern. He had to admit, ever since Fuyuki met Atobe, she's became irresistibly cuter and more fun to tease.

"Ah Fuyuki," he started when the young woman walked into her office to check in. "You have my permission to…"

"Sorry senpai, Juira-senpai said there was something urgent I had to attend to for her" Fuyuki tossed her stuff about; contrasting the organized space of her office. Yuushi was left motionless at how fast his _kohai_ walked out of the room.

"Did Juira even have work today?" Yuushi shook his head with a chuckle. "My, my, I really need to train you. [1]"

[1]: Oo, what is that supposed to mean? Wink wink ;)


End file.
